A Dream Come True
by ElisabethCarter
Summary: This is my first Unnatural History fanfic! Henry has a dream about Maggie that gets him thinking about their relationship. He decides that he wants something more than just friendship. Will he tell her or will he lose his nerve? Read and find out!


Alright, this is my first _ever_ Unnatural History story. I was watching an episode and I decided that I really like Henry and Maggie as a couple. I sat down and started typing just for fun, but then I decided to upload this and publish it. Please review! I know it's not great but just bear with me. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Henry Griffin made his way downstairs, smiling cheerfully all the while. He walked into the kitchen, receiving odd looks from both his cousin and his uncle.

"Why so happy?" Jasper Bartlett mumbled. Jasper was not much of a morning person. Consequently, Henry's good mood was making him feel nauseous.

"I had a very nice dream," Henry explained, still wearing a grin.

"Lucky you," Jasper muttered bitterly, stabbing his eggs with a fork. He stuffed some food into his mouth and then rushed upstairs to get ready for school.

"How's everything going, Henry?" Bryan Bartlett asked his nephew, shooting him a suspicious look. He knew that with every new day began a new opportunity for Henry to get himself in trouble.

"Pretty good, Uncle Bryan," the boy responded merrily, taking a piece of toast and biting into it. "I feel so great today, like nothing can possibly go wrong."

Henry recalled the dream that had caused his lovely mood. He had been sitting at school with his friend, Margaret Winnock. For some odd reason, they appeared to be the only two around. Maggie had made a comment, causing Henry to laugh. After that, she had taken his hand in her own, scooting closer. He got a strange, marvelous feeling in the pit of his stomach as he felt her touch. She had leaned toward him until they were only a few inches apart. And then—

"Hurry up, Henry, or we'll be late for school," Jasper shouted from his bedroom, pulling Henry from his thoughts.

During the drive to Smithson High, Henry pondered the reasons for his good mood. He had known that it was from this dream that he had, but why would that possibly make him so extremely joyful today? Was it strange that he was feeling like this about his best friend?

"So, are you going to tell me about this dream or are you going to make me guess?" Jasper asked, clearly wondering what could have made anyone so cheerful on a Monday morning.

For some reason that he could not explain, Henry felt slightly embarrassed revealing this information. "Well, it was with me and Maggie, and we…sort of…kissed," he muttered, looking down at his hands. He was now realizing that this had only been a dream, not reality. Surely Maggie would never feel that way about him in real life. All his joy and happiness seemed to dissolve at this revelation.

Jasper cleared his throat awkwardly, obviously not sure how to respond. "So you're, um, crushing on her?" Upon seeing that Henry had no idea what this meant, he added, "That means that you have strange feelings for her; you want to be more than just friends."

Henry though about this for a moment and then nodded, still feeling slightly humiliated. He had never actually felt this way about anyone before. Jasper had made him watch some boring movies where this sort of thing happened to the main character. He would fall "head over heels" for a girl who seemed as though she didn't care. Later in the film, however, the guy always ended up with the object of his affections. Henry sighed, wondering why they would even bother making movies like that if it wasn't always true in the real world.

"What do I do?" he asked Jasper with pleading eyes. "Do I tell her about these…feelings? Or do I ignore them? What do I say? What if it scares her off?"

Jasper smiled reassuringly at his cousin. "Henry, I think you should tell her. You may be surprised at the outcome."

Despite the fact that Henry had no idea what Jasper meant by his last sentence, he decided to follow that advice. So, as they arrived at school, he walked toward Maggie's locker, determined to not move until he had told her.

But he saw that she was talking to another boy.

Henry felt irrational anger toward this stranger, accompanied by a pain in his chest. He walked away dejectedly, hanging his head low.

He didn't understand how Maggie could unknowingly cause him to feel joy, sadness, rage and rejection all in the span of thirty minutes. How could he have allowed her to control his emotions like this? And yet, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop.

After their first class had ended, Maggie walked over to Henry's desk. He looked up at her curiously. Jasper, noticing that these two were going to talk, exited the room with everyone else, leaving them completely alone.

"Henry, what's up with you today?" she asked, concerned. "You've been acting sort of strange, even for you."

Henry forced a smile. "It's nothing. I'm fine, really."

Maggie shook her head. "I can tell when you're lying. Jasper mentioned something about a dream you had last night and he said you wanted to talk to me about it." She looked at him expectantly.

Henry glared at the door, cursing Jasper in his head. He glanced back up at Maggie. She looked truly beautiful, her dark brown eyes wide with concern, her hair falling gently at her shoulders. He cleared his throat nervously. "Well, I, um, had this dream about…_us_," he mumbled, avoiding her eyes. "And it was, um, really nice."

Maggie looked confused. "What do you mean, about _us_?"

Henry glanced up at her for a brief moment before looking away once more. "Well, there was, um, you and me, and we were…alone, and then you…well, you sort of leaned in and…" Henry felt his cheeks grow warm. He couldn't finish his sentence. He wanted to bolt up from his chair and run away, but felt glued to his seat.

Maggie analyzed him. She noticed that he was blushing and nervous, things that typically happened when talking to your crush. Could Henry Griffin actually feel that way about her? Was it possible? She decided to find out. With a sudden burst of bravery, Maggie leaned down and lifted Henry's head with her hand. She stared into his hazel eyes for a moment before gently allowing her lips to collide with his.

The kiss came as a shock to Henry, but he reacted soon enough, putting one hand on Maggie's waist and resting the other on the back of her soft hair. Too soon for his liking, she pulled away, trying to figure exactly how he felt about her bold action.

"Yeah, my dream went pretty much like that," Henry told her, smiling.

Maggie laughed and brushed her lips against his once more, absolutely ecstatic that this wonderful, adventurous guy who she had fallen for was now hers.


End file.
